odoritefandomcom-20200214-history
Keitan
Keitan (けいたん) is an odorite with an talent for breakdancing. The vast majority of his videos are collaborations, most of which are with Bouto. Collaboration Units # Member of RAB # Member of PCF List of Dances feat. RAB (2007.10.15) # "Hihihi vol. 2 Appearance" (2010.01.10) # "Matryoshka" feat. Keitan and Bouto (2011.01.08) # "Mosaic Roll feat. Keitan, Bouto and Tadanon (2011.01.10) # "Black★Rock Shooter" feat. Keitan, Bouto, 13, Tadanon, Imaokasan, and Melochin (2011.02.05) (Original choreography) # "Trauma Hostesses" feat. Keitan, Bouto, Tadanon, Melochin, Imaokasan and 13 (2011.02.06) # "Mosaic Roll" feat. Keitan, ANDY and Ki-hei (2011.02.07) # "Memeshikute" feat. Keitan, ANDY and Ki-hei (2011.02.08) # "Uragiri no Yuuyake (Durarara!! opening)" feat. Keitan, ANDY and Ki-hei (2011.02.09) (Original choreography) # "Suneotto ga Jimanbanashi o Suru Toki ni" feat. Keitan, ANDY and Ki-hei (2011.02.10) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Keitan and Bouto (2011.05.15) # "Techno Break" feat. RAB, Akira-sama, Kitsune and Kuma (2011.05.17) # "Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi-c (Nichijou opening)" (2011.05.18) # "ZIGG-ZAGG" feat. Keitan and Ki-hei (2011.05.21) # "Cinderella (PV ver.)" feat. Keitan, Melochin, Nora and Yui Sakane (2011.06.13) # "Cinderella (Full dance ver.)" feat. Keitan, Melochin, Nora and Yui Sakane (2011.06.13) # "Hare Hare Yukai" feat. Keitan, Tadanon, Shuusaku, Bouto and Kyoufu (2011.06.18) # "Dancing☆Samurai" (2011.06.21) # "Satomusen" feat. Keitan, Bouto, Ki-hei, Imaokasan and ANDY (2011.07.12) # "Sengoku BASARA OP" feat. Keitan, Akira-sama, Ki-hei, Mufin, Bouto, ANDY and 13 (2011.07.20) # "Sengoku BASARA OP" feat. Keitan, ANDY, Ki-hei, Doragon and Shingo (2011.07.30) # "Panda Hero" feat. Keitan and Bouto (2011.08.14) (Original choreography) # "Rotten Heresy And Chocolate" (2011.10.13) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Keitan and Bouto (2011.10.15) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Keitan and Tadanon (2011.11.08) # "ZIGG-ZAGG" feat. Keitan and Tadanon (2011.11.12) # "Rotten Heresy And Chocolate" feat. Keitan, Tadanon, TAKUMA, Ki-hei, ANDY and Okame (2011.12.04) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" feat. Keitan, Bouto and Imaokasan (2011.12.10) (Original choreography) # "ZIGG-ZAGG" feat. Keitan, Apricot*, Murasaki Otoria, Bouto, Natsumegu, Kitanai na Rin, Kyoufu, @Kuramo, Tadanon and Anima (2011.12.20) # "Techno Break (All Keitan)" (2011.12.22) # "Gu- Gu-" feat. Keitan, Tadanon, TAKUMA, Okame, ANDY, Ki-hei and Nyantaro (2012.01.01) # "Techno Break" feat. Keitan, Tadanon, TAKUMA, Okame, Ki-hei, ANDY and Nyantaro (2012.01.01) (Original choreography) # "Rotten Heresy And Chocolate" feat. Keitan and Tadanon (2012.01.01) # "Daruma-san wa Koronde" feat. Keitan and Bouto (2012.01.08) # "Darama-san wa Koronde" feat. Keitan and Nyantaro (2012.01.08) # "La La La Hot Dog Bun" (2012.02.03) # "Angel Beats BGM (Hashiyan ver.)" (2012.03.01) # "Maji BBOY 1000%" (2012.03.15) # "te-yut-te" feat. PCF (2012.03.29) # "Tell Your World" feat. Keitan and Bakin (2012.05.14) # "Hello, Worker" feat. Keitan and Bouto (2012.06.06) (Original choreography) # "Bad∞End∞Night" feat. PCF (2012.06.22) (Original choreography) # "Nomi Sugin na yo? Yaaaah Bababai?" feat. Keitan, Bouto, Jun'ya, Rain Rei and HRK Haru (2012.07.08) # "Anata ni" (2012.07.16) # "Riririri☆" feat. Keitan and Bouto (2012.08.13) # "shake it!" feat. Keitan and Bouto (2012.08.14) # "Go Go Ghost Ship" feat. Keitan and Bouto (2012.08.20) # "Hai yore! Nyaru-ko-san OP" feat. Keitan and Bouto (2012.09.13) # "Maji Love 1000%" feat. Keitan, Bouto, Tadanon, Jun'ya, Rain Rei and HRK Haru (2012.09.13) # "Techno Break" feat. Keitan, Nyantaro, ANDY, YUMA, TAKO, and KARASU (2012.10.09) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Keitan, Bouto and Tadanon (2012.10.25) # "Suneotto ga Jimanbanashi o Suru Toki ni" (2012.10.31) (Original choreography) # "Hanamizuki" feat. Keitan and Bouto (2012.12.02) # "Techno Break" feat. RAB (2012.12.07) # "Satosumen" (2012.12.14) # "Christmas? What Is That? Is It Delicious? (2011 ver.)" feat. Keitan, Bouto and Melochin (2012.12.21) # "Panda Hero" feat. Keitan and Bouto (2013.02.04) # "Electro Saturator" feat. Keitan and Bouto (2013.02.06) (Original choreography) # "ZIGG-ZAGG" feat. Keitan and Bouto (2013.02.06) # "Bad∞End∞Night" feat. PCF (2013.03.28) # "Mata Kimi ni Bango o Kikenakatta" feat. Keitan, Bouto, SHARE LOCK HOMES, Imaokasan, K'suke and Aoi (2013.05.19) # "Yi Eir Fanclub" feat. Keitan and Bouto (2013.05.29) (Original choreography) # "Crazy∞Night" feat. PCF (2013.06.01) (Original choreography) # "Pyubati" feat. Keitan and Bouto (2013.08.30) # "Rage On (Free! opening)" feat. PCF (2013.09.28) (Original choreography) # "Shingeki no Kyojin ending" (2013.09.29) # "TIGER & BUNNY OP" feat. RAB (2013.11.29) (Original choreography) # "Hyadain no Jojo Yujo" feat. PCF (2013.12.06) (Original choreography) # "Orera no Kai re! Setsugetsuka" feat. PCF (2013.12.18) # "Gigantic O.T.N" feat. Keitan and Bouto (2014.01.01) # "Kill la Kill OP" feat. RAB (2014.01.10) (Original choreography) # "Saint Seiya OP" feat. Keitan and Bouto (2014.01.20) # "Love Live! OP" feat. RAB (2014.01.24) (Original choreography) # "Jojo OP" feat. RAB (2014.02.07) (Original choreography) # "Juu Mensou" feat. PCF (2014.02.09) # "Snow Halation" (2014.02.15) # "Tte wi! ~ Eiente wi ver ~" feat. Keitan and Bouto (2014.02.21) # "Ultra Orange" feat. RAB (2014.02.21) (Original choreography) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" feat. RAB (2014.03.07) (Original choreography) # "Love Live! Season 2 OP" feat. RAB (2014.05.02) (Original choreography) # "Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi-c" feat. PCF (2014.06.05) (Original choreography) # "Mekakucity Actors OP" feat. RAB (2014.06.15) (Original choreography) # "Kakumei o de Yuarizumu Shi" feat. PCF, Gets and BANBANBAN (2014.06.25) # "Love Live! OP" feat. RAB (2014.07.14) # "Uchi de Ojamajo Kanibaru" feat. RAB (2014.07.18) # "Highway" feat. Keitan, Gets, Asibuto Penta, Apricot*, Kyouhu, Sacchaso, Tei☆in!, Bookie, Bouto, Manako, Miume, Melochin, Yakko and Rabumatsu (2014.07.20) (Original choreography) # "Future Fish (Free! Eternal Summer ending)" feat. Keitan, Gets, Ringosu and ANDY (2014.07.24) (Original choreography) # "Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun OP" feat. RAB (2014.07.25) (Original choreography) # "Super Nuko World" feat. Keitan, Gets, Ki-hei, ANDY, Tora-san, Zensoku and TSUYOSHI (2014.07.26) # "Moonlight Densetsu" feat. PCF (2014.07.30) # "Fire◎Flower" feat. PCF (2014.07.31) # "Orera ga porusona" feat. PCF (2014.08.02) # "Highway" feat. Keitan and Bouto (2014.08.05) # "Hyaidan no Jojo Yujo" feat. PCF (2014.08.26) # "Hanayamata OP" feat. RAB (2014.08.08) (Original choreography) # "Guren no Yumiya (Shingeki no Kyojin OP)" feat. PCF (2014.08.09) # "Kakumei o de Yuarizumu Shi" feat. PCF (2014.08.13) # "Kagerou Days" feat. PCF (2014.08.15) # "Techno Break" feat. Keitan, Gets, Ki-hei, ANDY, Tora-san, Zensoku and TSUYOSHI (2014.08.18) # "Bad∞End∞Night" feat. PCF (2014.08.20) # "Can Do (Kuroko no Basket OP)" feat. PCF (2014.08.21) # "Donut Hole" feat. Keitan and Bouto (2014.08.28) (Original choreography) # "Free! Eternal Summer ED" feat. RAB (2014.09.25) (Original choreography) # "No Game No Life OP" feat. RAB (2014.09.19) (Original choreography) # "Baccano OP" feat. RAB (2014.10.03) (Original choreography) # "Otakunin de Sinkoukei OP" feat. RAB (2014.10.17) (Original choreography) # "Kukure! Kokkuri-san" feat. RAB (2014.11.14) (Original choreography) # "I Just Believe" feat. RAB (2014.11.28) (Original choreography) # "Youkai Taisou Dai Ichi" feat. RAB (2014.12.26) # "Twitter Enjo ni Tsuite Shazai no Oshirase" (2015.01.06) # "Idolmaster Cinderella Girls OP" feat. RAB (2015.01.23) (Original choreography) # "A Destroyer In A Sacred Zone" feat. RAB (2015.02.06) (Original choreography) # "Yoru no Yatterman OP" feat. RAB (2015.02.20) (Original choreography) # "Death Parade OP" feat. RAB (2015.03.06) (Original choreography) # "Please Seishun" feat. RAB (2015.03.20) # "Gu- Gu-" feat. PCF (2015.03.29) # "Fate/Stay Night OP" feat. RAB (2015.04.04) #"Mitsudomo e Zouryou-chuu! OP" feat. RAB (2015.04.17) # "ALL OUT ATAG!!" feat. Keitan, Tadanon, Tekitou, Giachasso, SHIRAHAN, ANDY, Tora-san and Jigsaw (2015.06.09) # "Mikagura School Suite OP" feat. RAB (2015.06.12) # "Tee Kyuu 4-ki OP" feat. RAB (2015.07.17) # "Himono Imouto! Umaru-chan OP" feat. RAB (2015.08.07) # "VERSUS" feat. RAB (2015.09.11) # "Makura Danshi OP" feat. RAB (2015.09.25) # "Kekkai Sensen ED" feat. RAB (2015.10.23) }} Sample Video Gallery keitan crowd.jpg keitan friends.jpg pcf show.jpg Pcf.jpg keitan cool.jpeg Trivia External links *Twitter *Vine *Blog *Chinese blog *Plurk *Facebook Category:NND Male Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:NND dancers who post to YT Category:NND Odorite